Chase the Miyama Stag Beetle
Case Situation At Teitan Elementary School, Genta and Mitsuhiko want one of the beetles when they saw the other students showing a beetle to the other students. At Agasa's house, Genta and Mitsuhiko tells Agasa about getting the rhinoceros beetle and Agasa knows one place to get those. Agasa's old friend lives in Yamanashi so Conan, Haibara, Agasa, and the Detective Boys goes on a trip. When they arrived, they meet Agasa's old friend named Ryutarou Namatame. Later, Genta is thirsty so they all went to the shop called Michi no Eki where they sell food and drinks. Namatame found the guy named Kei Yabe who's eating ramen while getting little upset about Yabe telling Namatame a lie that he's at playing pachinko. Yabe tells Namatame that it's not what it was. Genta and Mitsuhiko found the bug cages filled with all kinds of beetles and they are impressed about it until sudden, the man named Shuhei Ikeda scolds at Genta and Mitsuhiko not to touch it. He tells them that the Tocoro Department is coming to retrieve them. Namatame tells Ikeda that the kids wanted to look at them and Ikeda doesn't have to make a big fuss about it. After that, Namatame tells the Detective Boys when Ikeda was a child, he was very stingy. At Namatame's house, the Detective Boys are having watermelon for snack. They have made a plan to go into the forest and catch some beetles. In the forest, Conan puts the slices of stinky bananas mixed with sake into the small bags each for the Detective Boys and ties the bag to the branches of the tree so later the beetles will be attracted to it at night. When Conan, Haibara, and the Detective Boys found the truck, Genta looks inside and Yabe just appeared from under the truck. Yabe angrily asks Genta of what is he looking at. Genta didn't do anything wrong so Yabe tells the kids to go away. That night at Namatame's house, Namatame and Agasa are having little conversation about Agasa's inventions. At precisely 10:00 pm, the Detective Boys are going back to the forest where they made a bait to attract the beetles. Namatame warns the kids that there could be snakes in the forest so Agasa will go with them. In the forest, they are lot of beetles on the bags of one banana slice mixed with sake on the tree branches and the Detective Boys are very happy catching it. Suddenly, Ikeda is walking on the streets moaning about Namatame. When Conan, Haibara, Agasa, and the Detective Boys arrived at Namatame's house, they found Namatame lying on the floor injured. Conan tells Namatame to get a hold of himself and suddenly, Namatame says, "Miyama stag beetle" before losing consciousness. When Haibara is about to call an ambulance with her cellphone, she notices that the Buddha statue is gone. Haibara doesn't have a signal range on her cellphone so she went outside to look for one. Conan found a little amount of hair on Namatame's back and wonders what does Namatame mean by "Miyama stag beetle". Namatame was taken to the hospital while unconscious. Then the police investigation commenced. Conan and the Detective Boys reported everything of what they've seen, and also the Buddha statue that goes missing. The police mention about the missing Buddha statue case has occurred at Kenkan Temple. Conan gave a little amount of hair he found on Namatame to the police and they'll give it to the forensics to exam it. Agasa is still wondering what did Namatame mean "Miyama stag beetle" and of course, the culprit can't be the beetle. Haibara mentions that she and the Detective Boys saw Ikeda while going through the forest. Genta now knows that he has the beetles at Michi no Eki. The police found Ikeda and they wanted him for questioning. The police ask Ikeda where was he at 12:00 am. Mitsuhiko said that he was walking on the streets angrily saying, "That Ryutarou! I can't let my guard down!" The reason why Ikeda is saying that is because when he went watering the rice garden, the water was turned off. The only one who did that was Namatame. That's why he's going to teach him a lesson when he sees him again, but he said he never done it to try to kill Namatame. Conan asked Ikeda about the Buddha statue. Ikeda remembered there was a dirty one and he had a clue. He mentions about Kei Yabe who had lots of tools in his truck when he's been very sneaky. That made Ikeda suspicious. Genta remembers Yabe is wearing a Miyama stag beetle shirt. When the police visit to Yabe, they wanted him for questioning. They asked Yabe where was he at 12:00 am. Yabe said he was at home all by himself. Ikeda calls Yabe a liar because when Ikeda was watering the rice field and when he was on his way to his home, he visit to Yabe's house and his truck wasn't there. The police asked Yabe about entering Namatame's house, hurting him, and stealing the Buddha statue. Yabe denies it. Conan asked Officer Iwanaga about the little amount of hair was and Officer Iwanaga said it was a dog's hair. Conan, Haibara, and Agasa went back to Michi no Eki to find some clues. Conan asked anybody if they remember Conan and the group visiting to Michi no Eki. Nobody can't remembered except one person who sells plants. The plant owner remembered they were some couples buying the potted flower. The plant owner showed the potted flower to Conan and he finally solved the whole mystery. Resolution Meanwhile, the police are about to take Ikeda and Yabe to the station but stopped by Conan using Agasa's voice to present his deduction. Of course, Agasa is making mouth movement to make it look like what Conan is saying. Ikeda and Yabe aren't the culprits of hurting Namatame and stealing the Buddha statue. However, Yabe did committed the crime of stealing the Buddha statue from the Kenkan Temple last night, not from Namatame. Conan found it under Yabe's truck before he goes investigating the Michi no Eki. If Ikeda and Yabe were the culprits, Namatame knows their names. He wouldn't say Miyama stag beetle. When Conan and the others arrived back at Namatame's house, the lights were on. Namatame went to his bed but he heard something, went to the meeting room, turned on the lights, and then got attacked. When they visited the Michi no Eki, Namatame was bragging about the Buddha statue from the Kamakura period. At that time, a couple that look like travelers were there. The couple bought one potted plant. Haibara shows the potted flower with the little sign to the police and they could not believe it. Namatame didn't mean Miyama stag beetle as an insect, what he means was a flower. They are both pronounced the same but could have different meanings. Namatame did saw the culprit's face but doesn't know the name of the culprit. So he wanted to say that the culprit is the one that bought the Miyama potted flower. As evidence, according to the plant owner that sold the potted flower, the plant owner said the couple had a dog. The little hair that Conan found on Namatame was the couple's dog. If the DNA matches, it will prove it. After that, with the power of the police, they searched all the hotels that allowed pets. They found the couple. The couple that got caught in Tokyo thought they could sell the Buddha statue that they heard was from the Kamakura period for a high price. They followed Agasa's car and sneaked to Namatame's house to steal it. However, when they got it appraised, it was not made by anyone in particular. Namatame was released from the hospital after about 2-3 days. In the end at Teitan Elementary School, Genta and Mitsuhiko got the beetles on their shirts to show off to other students but unfortunately, the students are interested in the potted flower with the sign saying Miyama stag beetle. Gallery Beetle87654678.png Beetle8976543567.png Beetle87=654324567.png Beetle9876543567.png Beetle98765432567.png Beetle87=6543567.png beetle02345.png Beetle8765435678.png Beetle87654325678.png Beetle8976543245678.png Beetle9876546789087.png beetlei87654.png Beetle876543256789653.png Beetle435.png Beetle7654.png Beetle876546.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 21 Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Ai Haibara Appearances Category:Ayumi Yoshida Appearances Category:Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya Appearances Category:Genta Kojima Appearances Category:Detective Boys Appearances Category:Professor Agasa Appearances Category:TV Original